The Diary
by aquafreak
Summary: Ferb fills up the pages of his New Diary with his adventures as he and Phineas steps in the world of Romance. Ferb POV.
1. Introduction

**A/N: **Actually I'm taking a writing hiatus, and Flynn-FletcherCest is not really my type. But suddenly my two muses got the best of me. Get well soon, you two. I don't own P&F, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh.

The Diary Entry # 1 - Introduction

* * *

><p>I am Ferb Fletcher. Yes, I am Candace and Phineas Flynn's stepbrother. My dad and their mom are currently married, which makes their mom also my mom.<p>

I am now Fifteen years of age. I am also known for being quiet and as a 'man of action' (as Phin describes it), which means I don't really talk that much. But now there is an add-on to that. I am quite the womanizer. I think it all starts when they see me and my features which will make me think I'm hot, then I'll try to speak and most likely die from my British Accent, will be revived again and invite me for a drink or something.

I've dated a lot of girls from the past few days. One of my recent girlfriends is Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, the girl I dreamed to be with when I was ten due to love at first sight. She's five years my senior, which means she's in college right now. I broke up with her and she didn't seem to mind because she already had someone to replace me. His name is Johnny, I think?

The thing is, I only go with them (the girls who randomly ask me to go out with a drink with them) so I can have an excuse to my parents. Besides, I have my reasons to drink myself to death.

It's most likely because my best friend, Isabella Garcia-Shappiro, has something I don't.

She has that someone whom I loved the most.

She has Phineas Flynn.

She and Phineas are dating each other. And I, Ferb Fletcher, is just a poor, hapless soul. I try my best to forget my envy towards her, by drinking too much alcohol. But even after six bottles of Vodka or whatever beverage it is, you name it, I'm still sober.

So, I just allow them to take me out to wherever they wanted to, then it begins. You know what I mean. But still, even though I have this pleasure in front of me, I can't perish the thought of them together. I just...can't.

I have feelings toward my stepbrother. I mean, everyone does but this...this is quite different. It's like I'm gay for Phineas or something, I don't know.

He and Izzy started to date each other few years ago (If I remember correctly, 'twas five years ago), when we returned to Danville after we traveled all over the world during the summer solstice. To be honest, I did NOT like the times we've crash landed.

When she stated that Phineas was too oblivious to her feelings, I wanted to say to her that 'It's not true. He's just like that to you because he doesn't want to hurt your feelings. Phineas only likes you as a friend, Isabella. And I hope you can cope with that' but I didn't. I felt pitiful and offered her my handkerchief instead. I knew how she felt that time. It's like we were on the same boat.

But I was wrong about him. When we've finally returned, what everyone said about him and Izzy were right. They were the perfect couple, and always will be. And I was hopeless, I can't do anything about him and their blossoming relationship.

Or...can't I?

* * *

><p>So, yeah. It was kind of an unsuccessful attempt of Flynn-FletcherCest, isn't it? Anyways, thanks for reading it whether you review it or not. The decision's yours.<p>

Second Chapter: Entry # 2 - Twist of Fate


	2. Twist of Fate

**A/N: **After a few hours, a lot had gave their reviews and added this story in their Story Alerts and Faves. Thanks for those who gave their time for doing that, and here's the second chapter for showing my gratitude. I don't own P&F, they belong to Dan Povenmire and Jeff Marsh. Dedicated to my two sick muses.

The Diary Entry # 2 - Twist of Fate

* * *

><p>I am too busy writing this in my notebook that has a lock and key or in other words, my diary. It was already three andf a half hours past our bedtime but I don't really give a damn about it.<p>

Suddenly, I heard Phineas calling to me outside the door of our bedroom.

" Ferb...? " he said, after knocking on the door about three times. I opened the door for him, and his face was different. The bright and optimistic aura and smile wasn't there, and it was replaced by a depressing frown.

I looked at him worriedly when he came in. I closed the door and locked the notebook just in case, and turned my attention to him. He sat on my bed, and I did too. My ears are already open to hear Phineas out and keep it as a secret between two brothers if needed, I just wanted to remove the sadness from him.

" Hey, I need to tell you something. Please, just please...don't tell Izzy. " I nodded, swearing in front of Phin and to God not to tell a soul.

Also, That gave me a hint it's about their relationship and thus, I began to guess what it is (without blurting it out loud). Did they do it already? Did they propose to each other and soon to be married? Will they move in together? Or maybe, just maybe even though it will _not_ happen...

" I...don't really like Isabella. "

Bingo. Wait, what. That was supposed to be my last guess! Here I am, hoping that it'll be true and it was. I feel really bad in Izzy's part but still. I still have my chance towards Phineas. I still kept my composure outside, or else.

I asked him what he's going to do about it. And as I've expected, he gave me a shrug as an answer.

" I don't know...I just don't want to hurt her feelings during the process. You know, in the level where she'll take it hard and commit suicide or whatnot...I don't like that. "

Of course, no one likes Isabella to commit suicide or to do crazy things after their break-up. This means only one thing.

" Ferb, I need your help. I know you're good with dealing girls so please. "

His voice was breaking when he said those words to me. A nostalgia got the best of me, I remembered the time we were stranded on an island who knows where while we were traveling the world. I just put my hand on his back and patted it. When he faced me with anxiety, I only smiled. Besides, that is the best I can do to him for now.

I didn't expect what happened afterwards. Next thing I knew, he dragged me in an embrace (I was caught off-guard in that one) and silently cried on my chest.

" I dated her before because I don't want her to break. I mean, she's just like a very fragile vase. I'm just afraid of the time she'll be broken to pieces, you know what I mean right? "

I only pulled him in an embrace like he did a while ago, and continued to pat him on the back. I whispered on his ear softly that I know what he meant and how he's feeling right now, and I'll try to help him as much as I can.

" But...how? "

I smiled at Phin. Knowing this, we let go of each other from our embrace. He knew that the smile I'm wearing means that I am up to something.

* * *

><p>I gave him the very useful advice that I know in breaking up with your girlfriend. I said to him where is the best place they can talk about their relationship and the perfect time to do it.<p>

" Thanks Ferb, really. " he said to me. Hearing him say that to me is very heartwarming, just so you know. He asked me again what to do, just for a recap.

I just shown him a cardboard with a drawing of a Coffee Mug, an '' sign and a watch pointing at 3:00 p.m. sharp. Below is a bracket that points to an envelope.

" Tell Isabella to get a cup of coffee at 3 via email. Got it. "

He once again said thanks to me and headed to his bed, the 'S.S Phineas'. I said to him 'You're welcome' silently and I went back on writing on this notebook.

I think I did enough to make Phineas happy in a way or two. At least he stopped worry on how Izzy will react tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Heheh, just noticed that this chapter's quite longer than the first. Anyway, Reviewfave/alert if you wish.

Third Chapter: Entry # 3 part 1 - Return


End file.
